The present disclosure relates generally to an aircraft and more particularly, to systems and methods for recovering air in an aircraft having a gas turbine engine.
Most modern military and commercial aircraft are powered by gas turbine engines. It is known to extract bleed air from a gas turbine engine on an aircraft. Bleed air is relatively hot and often placed in a heat exchange relationship with a cooler fluid before further use by the engine or aircraft. The cooler fluid is typically oil, fuel, or ambient air. After cooling, the bleed air can be sent to hotter portions of the engine to provide a cooling function, or to a variety of other aircraft systems such as an Environmental Control System (ECS).